Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 2
Korund był jednym z "nowszych" miasteczek Federacji i ostatnim jakie zostało zajęte za życia Heinricha, krótko przed atakiem na CreepyTown, HallenWest i DizzCity. Posiadało w swoim czasie sporą armię i było raczej przywiązane do swej niezależności- niestety Federacja postanowiła to zmienić. Miasto szybko zostało zajęte i włączone w struktury tego państwa. Propozycja Wasieq'a była więc równoznaczna z zakradnięciem się do Federacji. Do morderczego, totalitarnego reżimu który z nieludzi robił szczotki do kibla. Gdzie tacy jak oni właściwie nie mieli szansy przeżyć. - Spoko.- stwierdził Przemek, przeciągając się.- Kiedy ruszamy? - a chój wie.- stwierdził Wasieq, wzruszając ramionami.-ja bende gotowy wtedy kiedy wy. - Przygoda!- zakrzyknęła uradowana Hajsik, wstając i otrzepując się z trawy. - Nareszcie!- stwierdził Smąriusz, wskakując do rękawa niebieskowłosego.- Jeszcze chwila i umarłbym z nudów. - Jest przynajmniej jeden powód dla którego wcale byś tego nie zrobił.- stwierdził Mikhaln. - Dawno nie wpi#rdoliliśmy nikomu z Federacji.- stwierdziła Strange, strzelając palcami.- Brzmi jak odpowiednie zajęcie. - Czy ja wiem...- odezwała się nieśmiało Insanity. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Dziewczynka nadal siedziała na ziemi, ze wzrokiem wbitym w trawę. Wyglądała na dosyć zmartwioną- Insanity tuliła się do własnych kolan z opuszczonymi brwiami a jej powieki drżały, jak gdyby miały się zaraz zamknąć by odciąć dziewczynę od całej sytuacji. - No weź Ins, chyba nie wymiękasz!- zakrzyknął Serek. - No....no bo widzicie...- dziewczynie ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - wydóś to s siebie!- syknął Wasieq. - Bo ja się trochę boję.- powiedziała Insanity, chowając twarz w kolanach. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem. Czego się bać w arcy totalitarnym reżimie którego celem jest oczyszczenie Kraju z nieludzi? - Nie ma się czego bać, Insu!- powiedziała z radością w głosie Hajsik. Dziewczynka miała nadzieje że jej optymizm udzieli się przyjaciółce. - No bo...oni w czasie walk....tak jakby mnie....no....zabili.- powiedziała Insanity, wspominając walkę z Dowódcą. Nastała chwilowa cisza i jedynym dźwiękiem jaki można było wychwycić był głosno wiejący wiatr. Wszyscy poza Wasieqiem i Mikhalnem brali udział w walkach- pamiętali również epicki pojedynek z Dowódcą Federacji. Nic dziwnego że dziewczyna miała po nim traumę. - No wow.- powiedział Smąriusz, wychylając lekko głowę z rękawa Przemka.- Wielkie mi halo. Ja umarłem zanim się urodziłem! - No właśnie.- stwierdziła Strange, nachylając się nad swoją podopieczną i głaszcząc ją po głowie.- Przecież jesteś teraz z nami. Jeśli znowu stanie się coś podobnego to Ci pomożemy. - No ale nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić!- zakrzyknęła dziewczyna, patrząc Strange w oczy.- Nosz kurcze, jest jakiś limit umierania, co nie?! - Hehe...- zaśmiał się Przemek. - Nie liczymy OP szwagra.- powiedział Serek, uśmiechając się wrednie. Strange nie odwracając się uniosła za siebie nogę i posłała jeden, siarczysty kopniak prosto w pysk smoka. Zaskoczony Serek padł na ziemie, łapiąc się za nos. - To...- zaczęła wściekła Strange. - "Nie jest twój szwagier".- dokończyła chórem cała reszta. - wiemy pstrongu.- stwierdził Wasieq. - Ech, nie przeżyjecie jeśli nie pójdę?- spytała Insanity, uśmiechając się lekko. - mnie to tam chój.- odpowiedział Wasieq, wzruszając ramionami. - A dla nas nie.- stwierdził Mikhaln. - Jesteś jedną z nas i chcemy Cię ze sobą.- stwierdziła Strange, pomagając dziewczynie wstać. - Niech wam będzie.- stwierdziła Insanity, wstając nieśmiało. Nadal miała spore wątpliwości co do tego wszystkiego. - Właściwie...- odezwał się Serek, wciąż przykłądający łapę do nosa.- To po co idziemy do Korundu? Wzrok wszystkich skupił się na drapiącym się po głowie rękojeścią miecza Wasiequ. Łowca z zaskoczeniem stwierdził że nie zdradził im dokładnego celu a już wszyscy się zgodzili. Debile? Ryzykanci? Debile ryzykanci? - w korundzie otwożyli nowy basen.- powiedział Wasieq, odkładając miecz.- ma być otwarty pojótże, ale jurz jest fónkcjonalny. chciałem sie tam wbić, wienc pomyślałem rze was zaciągnę. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, aczkolwiek nie niezadowoleni. Basen. Brzmiało nadzwyczaj prosto- ot, wyjście znajomych do budynku wypełnionego sztucznymi zbiornikami wodnymi. Co prawda żeby się tam dostać musieli stanąć naprzeciw Federacji- ale który to już raz będą ryzykować swoje życie dla czegoś prostego, niemalże głupiego? Rutyna. Dlatego wszyscy zareagowali dosyć entuzjastycznie, przygotowując się do wyjścia. Jedyną osobą która nie podzielała ich radości, była milcząca dotąd LoboTaker. - No poczekajcie, k#rwa chwile!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka.- Wytłumaczy mi ktoś po kiego ch#ja będziemy zapi#rdalać do Federacji, żeby się pomoczyć?! - Robimy do dla Serka.- stwierdził Przemek, uśmiechając się wrednie.- Inaczej nie zamoczy... - Jak ja Ci zaraz...- powiedział Serek, ściskając pięści ze wściekłości. - Później się pokłócicie dziewczynki.- powiedziała nadal nabuzowana LoboTaker, patrząc na Przemka i Serka.- Po kiego latać do zasranej, wyj#banej w dupę mać Federacji?! - Sama tam ostatnio latasz jak dz#wka za klientem.- powiedziała zaskoczona reakcją Lobo Strange. - Mam powody!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka. - Pomoczenie się to jest powód.- powiedziała Hajsik. - A w ogóle to czemu w ogóle go słuchamy?- spytała LoboTaker, wskazując wściekle palcem na Wasieqa. - z powodó mojej nadprzecientnej inteligencji?- spytał mężczyzna. - Skąd wiemy że nie jest członkiem Federacji?- spytała Baldanderka łapiąc się za głowę. Coś w sposobie mówienia Wasieqa sprawiało że balał ją mózg. - Loboś, jesteś upośledzona?- spytał Smąriusz a wściekłe spojrzenie dziewczyny sprawiło, że od razu wycofał się w głąb rękawa Przemka. - przecierz wszyscy wiedzo rze pracóje dla federacji.- stwierdził Wasieq. Poraniony umysł LoboTaker zaczął przetwarzać fakty. Przychodzi do nich mieszkaniec Federacji i proponuje śmiertelnie neibezpieczny wypad w sam środek terytorium wroga. A cała reszta bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu się zgadza. - F#ck this shit, I'm out.- stwierdziła LoboTaker, odwracając się od towarzyszy z zamiarem ruszenia w swoja stronę. Wtedy zareagował Przemek. Szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis i kartkę, po czym podsunął ją Wasieq'owi. Łowca bez większych oporów napisał tam kilka dłuższych zdań. Niebieskowłosy zabrał od mężczyzny kartkę i chowając swoje sumienie (miał jakieś?) podbiegł do Baldanderki. LoboTaker odwróciła się i miał to być jeden z największych błędów jej życia. Od samego słyszenie Wasieq'a dostawała migreny i krwiooczu, ale widok jego pisma....tej ortografi...to było za dużo. Oczy dziewczyny natychmiast zrobiły się przekrwione a ona sama stanęła jak wryta. Przemek wyobrażał sobie mózg Baldanderki jako taki kołowrotek w którym biega mysz. W momencie w którym wzrok LoboTaker zetknął się z pismem Wasieq'a, kołowrotek momentalnie zamienił się w popiół a mysz popełniła honorowe samobójstwo, zostawiając mózg dziewczyny w stanie pernemętnej nieaktywności. Tak przynajmniej wyglądała teraz stająca niczym posąg, wpatrzona w jakiś nieznany punkt dziewczyna. - Lobo?- spytał Przemek, machając dłonią przed oczami dziewczyny. Żadnej reakcji. - Popsułeś Lobo!- zakrzyknęła Insanity. - Łatwiej będzie nam ją zaciągnąć.- stwierdził Mikhaln, próbując dostrzec pozytywy w obecnej sytuacji. - A właśnie.- odezwała się BananowyHajs.- Jak dostaniemy się do Federacji? Wasieq uśmiechnął się i mijając podnoszącą Lobo Strange, podszedł do Przemka i Mikhalna, biorąc ich pod ramiona. - to jurz zostaw nam.- powiedział Łowca, uśmiechając się. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures